


Moving On

by daisherz365



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Civil War with Bucky & Sam in the car. Where Bucky tries to come to grips with how much has changed and Sam tries his best to help him as much as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post this on my birthday for some reason. Irrelevant info but I wanted to share that anyways haha 
> 
> Listen...when I watched the scene I was like Bucky would want to know about Sharon. And Sam...well he does his best. So that's what this thing is. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think please.
> 
> <3 day

Bucky feels that familiar stirring when Steve does something that both surprises him and makes him happy. Steve with women was always a strange thing for him to witness. The last girl he had witnessed him interacting with was now dead, and related to the new blonde. He couldn’t really wrap his head around it but there was someone who could probably help him out.

“What’s the deal with that?” He motions to the pair of blondes who have just shared a moment. Steve has caught them looking, and gives that sheepish look but it gives them enough time to speak before he joins them again.

“Honestly, it really isn’t my business but good for him.”

“But, you know things…” Bucky mumbled.

“Not much.” Sam said as he looked at the Winter Soldier who was eyeing him carefully. None of this was easy for either of them, but Bucky was attempting to get a feel for something that he had no idea about. That was an improvement, he supposed. “You aren’t jealous are you?” Cracking jokes was something that Sam did when he wanted to clear some tension. Hopefully it wouldn’t bother Bucky too much.

Bucky immediately rolled his eyes. “No. It’s just,” He brushed his flesh hand through his hair as he looked out at Steve for a brief moment before turning back to Sam. “I dunno. I haven’t seen him like this in a long time. Last person…” He sighed.

“Was Peggy Carter. Yeah, I know. She’s _gone_. He can move on with his life.” Sam bit his lip not wanting to make things worse here. But, it wasn’t a lie to think that Steve should be able to move on from many parts of his life before he was frozen. The man in the back seat was an exception in Steve’s mind. Sam understood to an extent. If he had the same opportunity with Riley he wouldn’t have looked back either.

“They were something…” Bucky told him softly. He had a feeling he had been talking about the late Peggy Carter. From what Sam knew that was the truth. Peggy Carter had done so much for the world, and Steve. It was hard to think that there was someone better for him. Sharon had the potential though.

“Yeah?” He was giving him the chance to say anything he needed to before Steve got back in the car.

“I tried to hit on her once and it was like I was invisible. She only had eyes for him.” He didn’t sound sad about it, just reminiscent of a weird time in the history he shared with Steve.

Sam laughed. He imagined that had made Steve feel pretty good. Sam had seen him flounder when it came to women before. Even a little bit with Sharon when they weren’t so subtle about being discreet. Not much but it was easy to tell that they had something going on.

“Well, don’t try to hit on this one. She might actually hit you back.”

“She has. Didn’t do much for me.”

Then Steve slipped in trying to not smile.

Sam just laughed at him, Bucky was smiling at his best friend. “Don’t say it.” Steve warned him.

Bucky took the reins from him. “Well aren’t you all grown up, pal.”

“Not you too!” Steve groaned.

Bucky and Sam shared a smile.

They were never gonna let him live that down.

 


End file.
